In the field of packaging, it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising multiple primary product containers. Such multi-packs are desirable for shipping and distribution and for display of promotional information. It is, however, desirable that the end consumer be able to view the primary containers whilst contained in such a package, as a means of reassuring the consumer as to what is contained therewithin.
A window through which a substantial portion of an article contained in the package may be viewed would tend to introduce a potential weakness in the containment of the articles and may lead to unintentional egress of one or more of those articles from the package.
It is, therefore, desirable that a carton is provided with a window that does not suffer from such disadvantage. In addition, it is further desirable that the window be provided in the carton through as simple a set of folding operations as possible so as to aid automation of the carton erection and loading process.